


Rainbow Boy Shorts

by JiniZ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Denny - Freeform, M/M, Rough Sex, butt plug, domestic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ/pseuds/JiniZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a <a href="http://trekchik.tumblr.com/post/130559847345/do-you-think-dean-wearing-only-a-pair-of-rainbow"> tumblr prompt</a> of : Do you think Dean wearing only a pair of rainbow colored boy shorts would be enough to entice Benny into bending him over the kitchen table and breaking him in half?</p>
<p>Oh, hell yes, I think that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Boy Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> [ These ](http://cdn.yoox.biz/48/48135210xc_14_f.jpg) are the shorts Dean is wearing.

Dean hummed while pouring his coffee, a smile tugged at the sides of his mouth. Benny hand’t seen the new underwear he was wearing, and Dean was all kinds of excited to show them to his boyfriend. If he’d ever wake up, dammit. Benny tended to sleep a little more on the weekend, and Dean was getting impatient. 

As if on cue, Dean heard Benny groan from the next room, clearly wanting to still be in bed, but the smell of the coffee had done its job. Dean smiled wider and leaned back on the sink waiting for Benny to round the corner. 

When he did, Benny still had his eyes closed, and was rubbing his hand through his hair while he yawned. The last thing Benny was was a morning person. Without the promise of coffee, Benny would still be in bed, covered pulled up so that only his nose and eyes peeked out, kind of like a full-body balaclava. 

“Mornin’,” Dean said sipping his coffee.

“Morn -” Benny had opened his eyes finally and caught sight of Dean in his new underwear - cotton boxer-brief Diesel’s with rainbow stripes. They were practically boy shorts. “Cher.” Benny’s voice dropped about an octave. “What are you wearing?”

Dean turned around for Benny like a model. “You like them? I found them at Macy’s yesterday.” 

Benny took a step forward. “You went to Macy’s?”

“Wedding registry. Sam’s getting married in a couple of weeks. Remember?”

Another step closer. “I didn’t see a gift anywhere.” The look in Benny’s eyes was positively territorial.

“It’s in the trunk.” Dean winked. “I thought I’d bring these inside, though.”

Benny reached Dean and boxed him in against the sink. Dean slipped his hands around Benny’s waist while Benny nuzzled his neck. “That was a good decision, Cher.” 

“I kinda thought it would be.”

“You gettin’ cocky on me?” 

Dean pushed his hips forward while pulling Benny closer. “You tell me, Ben.” Dean’s cock was swelling already just from the nuzzling. “I’m pretty sure you’re cocky, too.” 

Benny thrust forward so their cocks rubbed together, making each man groan. “You’re toying with me, Dean.” 

“Never.” He gasped as Benny bit that spot on his neck guaranteed to make Dean go weak in the knees. “Benny, please,” Dean begged.

“Don’t worry, Cher. I’ll take care of you.” Benny pulled back in an attempt to lead Dean back to bed, but Dean stood his ground. “Cher?”

Dean shoved off the sink and went to the small table in their breakfast nook. Benny furrowed his brow, but when Dean turned around and bent over the low table and spread his legs, Benny saw the round outline of the plug in Dean’s ass. “I’m ready, Daddy.”

“Fuck me,” Benny muttered, and practically pounced on Dean. “You know what that does to me, Cher.” Benny yanked the shorts just over the swell of Dean’s ass and stared at the blue sparkly plug in Dean’s hole. He pushed on it experimentally and Dean let out a moan. 

“I’ve been good, Daddy. Please fuck me,” Dean said as innocently as possible. He reached into the sugar caddy where he’d tucked a packet of lube the night before and held it up like a prize to Benny.

Benny grabbed the packet and tore it open, drizzling the lube on his cock. He made an effort to reach the garbage can when he tossed the packet towards it, but it fell short. He then gripped the plug and yanked it out of Dean quickly and set it on the table next to Dean’s face. “This is going to be better,” he said as he rubbed the head of his cock at Dean’s gaping hole. 

“Please, Daddy. Need your cock.”

Benny thrust inside Dean roughly, pushing Dean into the table. He set a brutal pace, fucking into Dean while his boyfriend made the most delicious noises below him. 

Dean reached behind him and gripped his cheeks, spreading them wider. “See, Daddy? So open and ready for you. Feel so good, Daddy. I love your cock.” 

“Not gonna last long if you keep that talk up, Cher.”

“We’ve got all day, Daddy. You can fuck me all day long.”

Benny wasn’t going to last much longer, and he reached around to stroke Dean’s cock, keeping pace with his thrusts. 

Dean gripped the table harder. “Oh, Daddy! Yes! I’m com -” Dean scrunched his eyes and let the sensation take him over, His orgasm washed over him and he came on the floor, his ass clenching around Benny’s cock, who came right after him. 

Benny collapsed on Dean’s back, their breathing labored. “You see what you do to me,” he asked. 

Dean smirked and twisted his head around for a kiss. “The same thing you do to me. Daddy.”


End file.
